In recent years, high-performance display devices such as a large screen television have become widely used. An image quality of the display devices is highly affected by uneven brightness and uneven color in a displayed image (hereinafter, the uneven brightness and the uneven color may be collectively referred to as “unevenness”), and thus correction of unevenness is required.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for correcting unevenness. According to this technology, a correction unit includes a memory. The memory stores a plurality of correction data each of which corresponds to each of display elements included in a display panel. When the correction unit corrects an image data, the correction data corresponding to each of the display elements stored in the memory is used to correct the image data supplied to each of the display elements. According to the technology in Patent Document 1 , the memory stores the correction data common to the display elements included in a predetermined area. This reduces a capacity of the memory compared to a memory storing a plurality of correction data each of which corresponds to each of the display elements.